


Going Places Together

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville takes Harry in a surprising manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Places Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdyourspin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdyourspin/gifts).



> Written on 13 May 2008 in response to holdyourspin's prompt of _Harry/Neville: balcony, voyeur, sailboat_.

From their balcony, Harry could see himself and Neville cavorting on the sailboat in the harbour. He felt like a voyeur—until a warm hand reached around his body to cup his balls.

"Like my surprise?"

"People will see—oh, that's so good," Harry interrupted himself, as Neville's kneading fingers went to work on his inhibitions.

"You've always wanted to shag in public. It's just a spell, so only we can see. Perhaps," Neville continued, moving his hand to slide it into Harry's loose trousers and grasp his prick, "you'll find it inspiring enough to want to really have a go, yourself."


End file.
